James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 5 The Return of Blofeld Part 1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James Bond Jr and his team must fight against a mystery villain from 007's past. Rated T to be Safe


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 5 The Return of Blofeld Part 1

Note: Brought Blofeld back since he maybe a lame villain but rather have Team Bond Jr fight more than just S.C.U.M.

"Your destruction is at hand Mr Bond aka 007." Said a Mystery Man who is hiding in the shadows planning the destruction of 007 who is visiting his Nephew and his friends.

"My Dad said you went on a mission of vengeance when Sanchez injured him." Said Gordo.

"Yes I don't see what made M think I couldn't do what I'd like Felix is one of my few friends." Explained 007.

"I've read the report of you fighting Stromberg and Jaws awesome work sir." Said Phoebe.

"Yes I admit it was." Said 007.

"I wonder sir if you could tell us what happened when battling Colonel Tan Sun Moon aka Gustav Graves." Said IQ.

"Of course." Said 007.

Flashback (007's POV)

I shot the glass and made Graves' goons fall out of the plane then I battled him.

"Looks like your friends have bailed." I said then Icarus blasting some light damaging the plane but I didn't care all I cared was stopping Graves. It was a challenge especially when he gave me a powerful electric shock and punched me.

"Oh look parachutes for the both of us." Said Graves smugly and threw one out. "Oops not anymore! You see Mr Bond you can't kill my dreams. But my dreams can kill you time to face destiny."

Then I pulled the parachute tag and made Graves fly out but not before retorting "Time to face Gravity." And I gave him a shock and you lot might know the rest.

Present (Normal POV)

"Yeah we do." Replied IQ.

"Cool Uncle James." Smiled James.

"You seem to get out of everything." Said Tracy in a very impressed tone.

"Well I try Tracy." replied 007 then a gunshot appeared but 007 and Team Bond Jr dodge.

"We got to find out who pulled the trigger." Said James. "Teams of two Uncle James you're with me, Tracy you're with Phoebe and IQ you're with Gordo."

"Ok James." Replied Tracy.

"Yeah this'll give a newer to those three words give me a break." Said Gordo and IQ groaned.

"Give me a break is four words." He groaned.

"It's three." Argued Gordo.

"Stop it you two I don't care how many words Give Me a Break is I care about who is trying to kill My Uncle." Said James. "Change of teams Phoebe go with Gordo, IQ go with Uncle James."

"James you really can be serious but I like it." Said Tracy putting her hand on James's shoulder. "And James I personally think maybe an old enemy of 007's is most likely back."

James nodded.

Soon the three teams searched high and low but couldn't find anything.

When they were taking a break Tracy thought of all the enemies that could still have a grudge on 007.

"No has a grudge on James now, Klebb dead shot in the heart, Goldfinger now has grudge against James, Largo dead, Blofeld unknown, Kanaga dead, Scramanga shot dead, Stromberg dead, Drax dead in space….I think I can't think of anyone else." She said.

"Gallant try Trace and you're right Blofeld's fate is unknown." Said James.

"And Drax is dead in space I or James will tell you that adventure another day Tracy." Said 007.

Then another bullet was fired hitting 007 in the arm.

"Uncle!" cried James.

"It's ok I'm fine enough James." Said 007.

"There he goes." Called Tracy as she saw a strange figure run off from the crime scene.

"We'll stop him." Said Gordo.

"Justice will be served." Said Phoebe.

Soon they found the mystery man.

"You can't stop all of us." Said Gordo.

"Carful Gordo." Said James.

"Don't try my patients you brats now let me kill 007." Ordered the Mystery Man.

"If you think we're going to let you kill James Bond Senior forget it." Growled Tracy then the Mystery Man knocked all four young people out since IQ stayed behind to help 007.

"You four are lucky I'm letting you live." Said the Mystery Man dragging them to where 007 and IQ were. "Hello Mr Bond we meet again at last I will make you pay for the destruction of S.P.E.C.T.R.E."

"No it can't be." Said 007.

To Be Continued


End file.
